Randy Jacobs
|gender=Male |birth date= November 25, 1985 |family=Unnamed father Flora Martin Chloe Andrews Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs |path=Serial Killer Abductor |mo=Stabbing Post-mortem ear removal |victims=3 killed 1 attempted 1 assaulted |status=Institutionalized |actor=Wilson Bethel |appearance=The Bond }} Randy Jacobs (née Martin) is a delusional serial killer and abductor who appeared in The Bond. Background Randy was born to Flora Martin and an unnamed man who raped Flora. When he was a child, Flora became a serial killer and murdered six truckers in search of her rapist. Finally, she managed to track him down. After abducting him and holding him prisoner inside an abandoned barn, Flora forced Randy to cut off his father's ear. Then, she killed him and forced Randy to help her bury his body. Afterwards, Flora was arrested for the murders and Randy was placed in foster care. He was eventually adopted by the Jacobs family and took on their surname. Roughly 24 years later, Randy, now an adult, tracked down Flora, who was institutionalized in a prison asylum, and attempted to reconnect with her. However, Flora manipulated Randy and convinced him to take revenge on the people who took him away from her, Randy having repressed the memory of him killing his father. The Bond Modus Operandi Randy targeted the people responsible for separating him from his mother as a child, having acquired the names of the people from Flora. He would lure them in with a ruse, then blitz-attack them by strangling them with rope from behind until they were rendered unconscious. Afterwards, he would tie them up, gag them, and put them in the trunk of his car. He would then drive to a secluded location, where he would stab them repeatedly with a switchblade. Their bodies would be posed in truck stop restrooms (the same type of location his mother was raped in) by tying rope around their wrists to urinals. His signature was cutting off their left ears post-mortem using the same switchblade (as a reference to both how his father did the same thing to Flora and how he and Flora did the same thing to his father). His first two victims were stabbed through a burlap sack he placed over their torsos (likely to prevent him from seeing the direct wounds due to his inexperience), but as he evolved, he did not do so with his third victim. In the case of Linda Calvary, he killed her in a truck stop restroom, posed her in a toilet stall by tying her wrists to a safety bar instead of a urinal, and took pictures of the crime scene with his phone so he could show them to Flora later. It is difficult to determine whether Randy is a serial or spree killer. While he targeted specific victims, planned his murders beforehand, and had a specific M.O., it should be noted that he attacked his victims in a three-day span. Profile The unsub is a Caucasian male in his 30s or 40s; and a rectification killer, a type of serial killer who targets people he holds responsible for a major trauma in his childhood. These feelings have been festering in his mind for decades, as evidenced by the degree of rage in his killings. The victims had all interacted with the unsub as a child when they worked in the family court system, so it is possible he was removed from his family for his own safety, but was too young at the time to know the severity of the situation. As an adult, he thinks it is his mission to seek revenge on those he believes broke up his family. It is likely the event that first triggered the murders was the separation or death of one or both of his parents. He is exhibiting an irresistible compulsion by posing his victims in truck stop restrooms, despite the escalating risks of getting caught. This action indicates his childhood trauma may have some direct link to this type of location. He may have a parent or guardian connected to the trucking industry or spent long periods of time traveling on the open road. Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in Georgia: His unnamed father *2016: **January 24, Birmingham, Alabama: Claire Westchester **January 25, Chattanooga, Tennessee: Frank Myers **January 26, Atlanta, Georgia: Linda Calvary **January 27, Atlanta, Georgia: Chloe Andrews Appearances *Season Eleven **The Bond Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Revenge Killers